


Why Me?

by Girl_Supersonicboy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Attempted Murder, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Murder, Past Abuse, Swearing, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Supersonicboy/pseuds/Girl_Supersonicboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is a lot of things. But try as he may to look dangerous and evil, he's not. And he's certainly not a killer.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was bad; very bad. On so many levels this was bad!

Sans could feel beads of sweat falling from his skull as he stared at the bathroom mirror and his reflection. What he was looking at was giving him a panic attack the size of his brother’s ego and he was thankful it was still early, even for Papyrus, because Sans sure as hell didn’t want his brother to come in here and see him like this. If the taller skeleton came in here and saw him, that would all but sign him a death sentence.

His image from the ribcage up looked normal, shark-tooth grin turn upside at the moment and his red pinprick pupil glowed as bright as ever in his socket, but when Sans allowed his gaze to go farther south that was where things got more… different. The area between the last of his ribs and down to his hips was encased in a small dome of bright red ectoplasmic magic and nestled in the dead center of his phantom abdomen floated a tiny new soul.

“Shit.” Was all Sans could think to say as he continued to stare at the new soul. “ShitShitShitShitShit!”

It _would_ be Sans luck that after a one night stand with a drifter from Grillby’s that _he_ would end up pregnant. _Oh No_ , it couldn’t have happened to the other guy and not Sans. Life was seriously out to get the shorter skeleton and Sans wanted nothing more than to have a good time and rip life to shreds.

“… shit.” Sans said softly as sat down on the rim of the bathtub and ran his hand over his skull; sweat wetting his palm. “What am I going to do?”

 _Easy, just terminate it_. Sans’ mind told him but all that did was make him shiver.

Sans was a lot of things, he was lazy (so said his brother countless times), and he was dangerously strong in magic, but there was one thing that Sans would never be no matter how he tried. As tough and mean as he liked to make himself look, Sans wasn’t a killer.  Not once in his life had he ever killed someone. Sure he had beaten and battered monsters in the past but they usually ran away before he was ever forced to deal the final blow. Papyrus always yelled at him about this, calling him weak and telling him he had to do it sooner or later before someone overpowered him.

But Sans never did. He didn’t know why, he honestly had no clue, but even if the way of life here was ‘kill or be killed’ Sans just… couldn’t.

And he wouldn’t let his first be an unborn child… _his_ unborn child.

“I am so going to regret this.” Sans said as he stared down at his middle and the new soul. It was still too early for Sans to be able to feel anything from the soul but… pressing his hand against the red dome, Sans sent some of his magic to it with the feeling of his irritation but as well as the beginning form of love.

“Be grateful you little leach.” Sans said as he continued to stare down at the new soul. “Consider yourself lucky that you’re mine or I wouldn’t be doing this.”

 


	2. But It Refused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!
> 
> And I bring with me a new chptr!!

Three weeks have passed since Sans found his little _attachment_ and so far he had managed to hide it pretty well. He already wore baggy clothing so they helped to hide the slight mound that was the magical barrier around the new soul, but Sans found himself zipping up his jacket as an extra precaution. Papyrus didn’t think anything of it, he could care less how Sans’ dressed and something as insignificant as a zipped or unzipped coat didn’t even get processed.

During those weeks though Sans tried to make everything seem as normal as possible. He worked at his sentry stations, ate at Grillby’s, and halfheartedly listened to Papyrus calling him a lazybones, but even with him going like nothing was amiss there were things that had changed.

Morning sickness was the first of many. Thankfully the nausea only hit him when he was at his early morning station in the Snowdin forest and not at home where Papyrus could hear him. But just because he was able to be sick without the worry of Papyrus overhearing him didn’t mean Sans didn’t spit out curses while he upchucked any food he had managed to get inside him earlier. It still confused Sans how he was able to vomit in general, but then again he never questioned how he could eat so why should he this?

Another thing that changed was that Sans dietary needs had shifted. Normally Sans would just gorge himself on French-fries from Grillby’s and maybe the occasional hamburger, but now even the sight of the two made him ill. Even mustard had lost its appeal and that had pissed Sans off more than anything. The only things Sans could even remotely stomach that was on Grillby’s menu was some chicken tenders and small amounts of ketchup.

It had surprised Grillby when Sans started ordering something new from the menus but he did not care enough to question it. The fire monster did find it shocking though when the skeleton stopped _drinking_ mustard and moved to ketchup. Sans had just played it off says to Grillby that he ‘should mind his own damn business’ and with that the fire monster did not question the shorter skeleton again.

Sans’ magic had also taken an affect due to the new soul. Where it had once been higher than what most monsters had, it now dropped down to normal levels. He always prided himself in his magic prowess and the amount of it he had, hell he even _sweated_ the stuff that’s how much he had in him, but now most of it went to the new soul to nourish and help create its body.

Sans wasn’t too annoyed by this, taking away his comfort food was a line that was crossed that should **_not_** have, but lessened magic made did make things far more dangerous.

He had to use his magic sparsely, as to not put himself or the new soul in danger, but not so much that it raised any bells in the ones around him; especially Papyrus. Sans tended to over use his magic in everything he did, from getting things off higher shelves to taking ‘shortcuts’ that only measured a few feet, but it was only in these small things that Sans knew how to keep his magic level from skyrocketing. Papyrus always just chalked it up to the shorter skeleton being lazy, but if he took the time to actually see what Sans was made of… Sans was certain things would be different for him.

Different how? He wasn’t sure.

 Lower magic levels also meant that Sans had to try his best to avoid fights with other monsters. In the underground, fighting was something that one couldn’t elude forever though. On a daily basis Sans watched as monsters fought each other over idiotic and trivial things, like just being looked at wrong was one, and the shorter skeleton didn’t want to think how many monsters he had seen turned to dust.

‘The fucking idiots just don’t know when to run away.’ Sans thought as he sat at his station in Hotland. ‘Refused to listen to reason and let their egos get the better of them.’

Sans found that Hotland was becoming his go to place for when he wanted to make a quick getaway from fighting. Most monsters in Snowdin never came to the blistering hot cavern and the few monsters that lived here knew better than to mess with Sans. He had made it very clear right from the very beginning that he was something to be feared; especially when he threatened to dropped a small rabbit monster into the lava.

Hotland was also proving to be the new soul’s preferable spot to rest and not shift inside Sans uncomfortably; the heat lulling it to sleep most likely. It was still too early in this whole process for the new soul’s body to have formed enough for Sans to feel it move but the soul itself was well-formed by now and the constant fluttering in his midsection started to irritate the skeleton.

The new soul it seemed had inherited Sans insomnia and stayed up, and in turn Sans, at all hours whenever its parent wanted to rest. Hotland was turning out to be the only place the soul relaxed enough, and long enough, for Sans to rest his eye sockets but even then he had to keep his guard up.

‘You are proving to be a real pain in the ass, kiddo.’ Sans thought as he glanced down at his stomach. The station’s booth was high enough that it hid it from view and Sans used this to his advantage and left his jacket unzipped. Hotland wasn’t called what it was because it was cool in temperature and the heat had gotten to Sans to the point he risked leaving himself, and the new soul, vulnerable.

‘You better be _SO_ grateful after all of this. I am risking a lot just keeping you safe and I normally don’t stick my neck out for anyone.’ Sans thought as he looked away from his middle and gave quick glances all around him; making sure no one was around. Once sure no other monster was even near his booth, Sans glanced back down and slipped his hand under his shirt and pressed it to his pseudo-stomach.

The red ectoplasmic barrier was warm and firm to the touch. Trailing his phalanges around the slight curve, Sans found himself genuinely smiling, but the moment he realized he was he growled with an irritated look and turned his attention away from his midsection. His hand still remained on his stomach though.

“I am going to remind you all of your days how much trouble you gave me for letting you stay.” Sans muttered under his breath. “And then I am going to remind you how much of a pain you’ll be once you’re here.”

“WHAT WAS THAT SANS?!”

Stuttering out a gasp, Sans quickly pulled his hand away from under his shirt and turned just in time to see his brother walking up to his station.

“Bro-I mean Boss!” Sans shouted as he managed to zip up his jacket before Papyrus made it to his booth. “What brings you here?  Don’t you normally patrol Waterfall around this time?”

“I CAME HERE TO CHECK ON MY LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER, THAT’S WHY I AM HERE!” Papyrus shouted as he glared down at the shorter skeleton. “I HAD A FEELING YOU WOULD BE SLACKING OFF AND IT LOOKS AS THOUGH I WAS CORRECT! YOU ARE DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!”

“I-I’m doing something!” Sans sputtered. “I’m doing my job and watching out for humans and manning the toll bridge.”

Aside from his part time job of being a sentry and watching out for humans, Sans had multiple other jobs Papyrus made him take and one of them was that while he was in Hotland he watched over a bridge; making sure monsters paid the toll to cross it.

Papyrus didn’t seemed convinced by Sans’ words and stomped his way behind the booth.

“DON’T LIE TO ME! I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE LYING! AND YOU KNOW HOW I REACT TO WHEN I AM BEING LIED TO…”

Sans then felt chills run up his spin. Papyrus had always been violent with him, growing up and still to this day, and Sans had just grown accustomed to his brother’s violent moments. All those times before though, Sans hadn’t been carrying a new soul. Something that was as fragile as a new soul, all it took was one swift punch or kick and it would end in disaster.  

And now… Sans wanted nothing more than to just get the hell out of there.

“L-Let’s talk about this Papyrus.” Sans said as he stood up from his stool and backed away from his brother, but with each step the taller skeleton took two more. Soon Sans had nowhere to go when he felt the edge of the cliff under his sneakers. Looking back Sans saw the burning lava far below and the thought of him falling to not only his death but the new soul’s made him break out in a magical sweat.

Turning back to his brother, Sans saw that Papyrus was now standing before him and had his arms crossed over his chest.

“YOU ARE ACTING STRANGE SANS; STRANGER THAN NORMAL.” Papyrus said as he glowered down at his brother’s pathetic form. “WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!”

“I’m not hiding anything!” Sans screamed out, trying to make it sound as if he was angry and not scared. “You’re full of shit for thinking it!”

“WHAT?!” Papyrus screamed as he suddenly gripped Sans by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up into the air. “I BELIEVE YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THOSE WORDS BROTHER…”

Before Sans could even think of asking his brother for forgiveness, the skeleton found himself being violently tossed to the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him as he skidded across the rocks and dirt. Even though his mind was frantic with fear, Sans had managed to position his body to where only his back hit the ground; reducing any damage to his midsection and the new soul.

Finally coming to a stop, just mere inches from the ledge and the lava, Sans let out a gasp but his relief was short lived when Papyrus started to make his way over to him.

“I WILL FIND OUT WHAT IT IS YOU ARE HIDING SANS, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!” Papyrus screamed as his eye sockets lit up a blood red.

Fearing that his brother’s words would prove truer than what he meant them to, Sans tried to get up, but found that his legs wouldn’t work with him. Every time he tried to stand they would give out on him due to the pain that laced up his spine and with each failed attempt Papyrus drew nearer. Finally seeing no other way out of the impending danger, Sans gripped the clothing just above the barrier where the new soul dwelled and focused on his magic.

‘hang on kiddo, I’m gonna get us the hell out of here.’ Sans thought as he centered his magic and in the blink of an eye he left Hotland via shortcut; leaving a very pissed off Papyrus in his wake.

“SANS! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!”

* * *

 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

 Sans found that his arms couldn’t hold him up the moment his shortcut spat him out in the Snowdin forest. Allowing his body to collapse into the snow, Sans curled himself into a tight ball. His body was tingling with pain and his breathing was short and ragged; everything, every movement, hurt.

In the past Sans had done long shortcuts and it never bothered him. It was a high waste of magic, the farther he went from one point to another, but he always had a high abundance so it never posed any real danger. But Sans never had to share his magic before with another life and now, after having taken the long shortcut, he realized how dangerous it was.

Just the distance from Hotland to the forest alone had drained enough of his magic that it was not only hurting Sans but the new soul. A panic fluttering movement came from behind the ectoplasmic barrier and Sans knew it was from the soul. It was in pain and desperately hanging onto existence by the thread that was Sans’ magic. Sans was also in agony but forced most of what little magic he had to the new soul.

It was a stupid move on his part, but Sans didn’t see any other option but his shortcuts to get away from his brother. It was either risk dangerously low levels of magic or risk having Papyrus finding out about the new soul and killing it… the first option had sounded better at the time. Right now though, Sans was cursing himself to hell and back for going so far. But he had wanted to get as far away from Papyrus as he could, while still feeling safe, and the only place Sans could think of at the time was the forest outside Snowdin.

“F-F-Fuck…” Sans choked as his grip around his middle tightened.

The pain was starting to ebb but it left a lingering sensation in Sans’ bones. Testing the joint in his phalanges Sans found that it wasn’t as painful to move them and slowly moved them to pull his jacket shirt up. The barrier was still there, thankfully, but it was a dimmer shade of red and the tiny soul that resided inside it was moving all over the place.

“Calm down already.” Sans said as he slowly relaxed his body and pulled himself out of his ball to lean up against a tree. “You’re still here aren’t you? And you are not the one who’s feeling like shit right now.”

Letting out a long and shabby sigh Sans pressed his palm to the barrier and ran it all over it to make sure there weren’t any cracks. Cracks would not be a good thing to find and thankfully there were none. Pulling his shirt back down Sans rested the back of his skull to the tree behind him.

That back there with Papyrus had been too close for Sans’ liking. Sans knew he was only mere moments away from either Papyrus unknowingly killing the new soul or finding it _then_ killing it. Either of the two had an undesirable outcome, and Sans was thankful that his sudden escape hadn’t ended like the other two would have. Sans wouldn’t say it out loud but his desire to keep the new soul alive and strong. Just as strong as his unsaid love for it.

“You are one damn lucky kid you know that?” Sans asked as a slight snow fall started. “Not only did you pick one of the biggest pushovers to grow in, but now you have survived a near death experience from your own uncle… Damn lucky, kiddo.”

The new soul’s fluttering stopped at that moment. It startled Sans a bit at the sudden stop, but when a pulse of love and the will to live was sent to him he relaxed. The new soul was determined to live, Sans would give it that. Even after having the crap scared out of it by Papyrus and Sans nearly killing them both from overusing his magic, it still refused to die.

Giving a weak chuckle with a toothy grin, Sans figured that was another thing the new soul had gotten from him. Through all the shit Sans had been through in his life, death seemed like an easy way out of it all… but he too refused to die.

Sans knew it would be a while until Papyrus calmed down enough before he could even think of heading home, and from how the artificial light was still on it appeared as though he had a few hours to just sit here and do nothing until his magic was back to reasonable levels. Closing his sockets with an exasperated groan Sans allowed the falling snow to cool his hot and sweaty body.

“One damn lucky kid.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than the last chptr.  
> The first was actually REALLY shorter than what I normally write and this one is still too.
> 
> But it is longer than the last one so that is what counts.  
> Give me your thoughts please!  
> ;)


	3. But Nobody Came...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Hate the Author is all this chptr is about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME!!

“You can be so useless, Sans! How a monster like you is still alive is beyond me!”

Sans found that his napping was going to be cut short today, when the sound of a female voice shouted at him from the distance. Peaking open one eye socket, Sans found that it was Undyne that was yelling at him and from the pissed off look she had on her she wasn’t happy.

“You are supposed to be watching for humans, and here you are sleeping on the job! Your fat ass is useless!” Undyne barked as she finally made it to his sentry station.

Waterfall had been relatively quiet today, until now, and Sans truthfully had a hard time _not_ falling asleep. The new soul was being still and relaxed all day and Sans was going to take the moment of serenity to take in the much needed rest. Sans had finally reached a month and a half of being pregnant and it was taking its toll on him.

He was also finally able to emit it to himself that he was pregnant. Sans _knew_ he was but to say the word had been difficult, but one cannot deny being pregnant when you have a small life kicking your ribs and spine all day and night.

The new soul’s body had finally grown enough to where Sans could feel it move around and though it made him both wince and smile it also worried him. Skeleton pregnancy last only three to four months, which meant Sans was running out of time to keep the new soul hidden. The kid wasn’t even born yet and Sans was already having that problem.

His pseudo-stomach had grown exponentially and now his clothes barely fit. The few that did fit him were very snug and he even found zipping up his jacket difficult. Luckily for Sans, though, he was big boned to begin with so no one said anything… to his face at least. He did hear out of earshot some monsters snickering about him being fat but he didn’t let it get to him… much.

Honestly it made him angry; hearing those monsters. There was little he could do though, if he acted on his anger it would make people suspicious. So he opt to just storming out of the building he was in when someone made a comment.

But he couldn’t just up and leave now. Not with Undyne angry at him.

“What do you want Undyne? My bro sent you to make sure I wasn’t slacking off again?” Sans asked as he closed his eye socket and gave a tired yawn. He truthfully didn’t have the energy to deal with Undyne right now. The kid had been taking so much of his magic lately that it left Sans feeling very sluggish and he barely had enough energy to do anything. It was making him even lazier than he normally was.

“Of course he did.” Undyne said annoyingly, making it obvious that she didn’t want to be here. “And he’s going to be _livid_ when he hears you fell asleep on the job… AGAIN!”

“Let him be angry,” Sans said as he opened his sockets and gave the fish lady a narrowed glare. “I’m getting tired of him treating me like shit. If he wasn’t my bro I would have off’d his ass years ago. Fucker can go treat someone else like garabage.”

Undyne seemed genuinely shocked by Sans outburst, the shorter skeleton never really talk back to her or Papyrus, so hearing it now was surprising. Sans also realized his mistake and felt his skull start to sweat. Damn these mood swings, they were going to be the death of sooner or later.

“… Finally deciding to grow some backbone shrimp?” Undyne said as she gave Sans a questionable stare. “I’ll say, I’m impressed.”

That… had not been what Sans was expecting. Staring up at Undyne with shock, Sans watched as the fish monster slowly began to make her back down the path she came; not saying a thing. 

Sans didn’t know if he should be thrilled that he got Undyne to leave him alone or horrified that she may (what was he thinking?! She _WAS_ going to) go and tattle on him to Papyrus. His worrying was so mind-consuming that he didn’t even notice the potential set up for a pun Undyne had made. Even when her form was gone from view, Sans found himself thinking of all the ways this could end badly for him.

“Shit, _why_ did I say that?!” Sans cursed as held his skull in his hands. “Undyne’s gonna tell Paps and my ass is as good as dead!”

At this point there were three options for Sans to take:

One, stay here and wait for his brother to come and tear him a new metaphorical asshole… Yeah, not happening.

Two, head home and lock himself in his room. Papyrus tended to stay out of Sans’ room, saying how that he wanted to stay as far away from the slob’s mess as possible. But if the taller skeleton was pissed off enough he would break down the door just to get at Sans… so that option was out too.

And lastly, he could go hide it out in the forest outside Snowdin and wait it out.

Out of the three that one sounded the most promising.

As quick as he could, Sans made his way out of Waterfall. It wasn’t an easy task, mind you, seeing as the extra weight of the new souling’s body slowing him down. Sans had to stop every few minutes to catch his breath and send calming pulses to the now panicked new soul; having been roused from its napping by Sans running. It could feel Sans’ worry and fear and it in turn returned it with its own.

The child gave Sans a good hard kick to the ribs as the stocky skeleton stopped once again, causing the skeleton to hiss in pain. Wincing at the kick Sans ran a hand over the now sore spot and glared down at his midsection. At this rate he wouldn’t make it to the forest in time to hide from Papyrus, not with the kid knocking him new dents and cracks.

“C-Calm down would you?!” Sans hissed as he leaned up against a tree, breathing heavily. He was so close to the denser part of the forest now, if he could just make it a few more minutes without stopping they would be safe.

Thinking he wasted enough time resting, Sans went back to running again. His legs were starting to go numb and his mind was starting to go fuzzy. Everything in his body screamed for him to stop less he pass out but Sans knew he couldn’t. He had to find somewhere to hide; somewhere safe. Papyrus was surely right behind him, somewhere, and looking for him. Sans needed to find a place to hide and protect not only himself but his child.

But it seemed as though fate had other plans.

At a sudden eruption of pain, Sans found himself falling face first into the snow. Screaming loudly Sans wrapped his arms around his middle; the source of his agony. It felt as though someone was taking a serrated knife to his bones and cutting him slowly while also pouring hot scalding water over the cuts. Managing to roll onto his side, Sans pulled up his jacket and shirt; revealing the red pseudo-stomach.

The new soul was shaking and the barrier was blinking. Something was wrong; _very_ wrong!

“THERE YOU ARE!”

Looking up in fear Sans saw that Papyrus had finally caught up to him, and he looked far from pleased. His eye sockets were already glowing a deadly red color and his hands were covered in matched flames. It didn’t take the taller skeleton a second, even in his rage, to see Sans and what his clothes had been hiding the past two months. For a split second it seemed as though Papyrus was shocked to see his brother like this but he quickly covered it with a blank stare.

“SO… YOU BARED YOUR SOUL TO ANOTHER? WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?” Papyrus sneered as he stood his ground. “A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU _WOULD_ GO AROUND WHORING IT UP WITH RANDOM STRANGERS.”

Sans couldn’t speak; his fear was too much. Papyrus had seen his stomach, had seen the new soul; his child. The taller skeleton had found out what he had tried to so hard to keep a secret and now he looked even less pleased with him than before.

“EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE NOW,” Papyrus said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “WHY YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING SO STRANGE AND DISTANT. YOU’VE BEEN HIDING THAT **_THING_** _!_ WELL… LET ME RID YOU OF A PROBLEM BROTHER.”

Sans didn’t even get a chance to stand as he was suddenly pulled up into the air by his brother’s magic and pulled towards the taller skeleton. Sans expected a punch to the gut or his face, but when he was abruptly stop right before his brother he watched as Papyrus’ gaze slowly fell to his stomach. The gaze was unreadable, though the glow of magic never left the skeleton’s sockets.

Watching as Papyrus raised his claws to be mere inches from the magical barrier encasing his child, Sans let out a mangled whimper as tears began to fall. This was it. He was going to lose the one thing in his life he had stuck his neck out for; the one thing he _actually_ cared about.

“I DON’T SEE WHY YOU ARE BEING SO PATHETIC ABOUT THIS?” Papyrus said as he placed his hand on the barrier. His hand, though burning with magic fire, was cold to the touch and it made Sans shiver. “I AM DOING YOU A FAVOR, BROTHER. WITH YOU AS ITS PARENT… IT PROBABLY WOULDN’T HAVE SURVIVED LONG.”

 What happened next was so quick and swift that Sans could only manage a sharp painful gasp. Daring himself to look down, Sans felt his soul skip a beat.

Papyrus’ claws were shoved into his pseudo-stomach; stabbing him. There were spider-web-like cracks coming from where the claws penetrated the red dome, and a thick and gooey red liquid was slowly seeping out of them. The little soul nestled in Sans’ stomach began to shiver at the invading phalanges and it’s white glowing light began to flicker; it was dying.

“N-n-no…” Sans managed to choke out but that was all he said before Papyrus flung him away with his magic.

Tumbling across the snow covered ground, Sans came to a stop at the base of a tree. Looking up at the spot where his brother stood, Sans saw that across the snow was a thick trace of the ectoplasmic liquid that was leaking out of him; looking almost like a blood trail.

“YOU CAN RETURN HOME ONCE IT HAS TURNED TO DUST.” Papyrus said as he turned away. He muttered under his breath ‘pathetic’ and ‘weakling’ but he did not turn around.

Now alone, Sans let the walls he kept around his emotions fall. Rivers of magical tears fell from his sockets as he silently wailed. This was his own goddam fault. He wasn’t careful enough and it not was his life it was costing. Balling his hand into a fist, Sans beat it against the ground. This is what he gets for allowing himself to care! He allowed himself to… to… to love the new soul and now it was dying!

Sniffling loudly Sans tried to sit up. The pain that came as he did was great up the shorter skeleton managed to get himself into a sitting position with him leaning against the tree. His shirt and jacket, as well as the snow around him, was stained with the red ectoplasm and the cracks in the barrier were growing larger. The new soul was shivering madly now and it’s light was dim.

It wouldn’t be much longer now until…

“I-I’m… I’m sorry!” Sans cried as he placed his hands on the sides of his pseudo-stomach, not caring if they were coated in ectoplasm. “P-Please d-don’t die!”

The new soul managed to send him pulses of the pain it was feeling, and it only made Sans cried out louder.

This was his fault. He hadn’t been careful enough. He in a sense was the reason for his child’s death. If he had just kept his big mouth shut, pleaded with Undyne, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

“H-Help! Someone! Somebody help m-me!” Sans cried out into the dark forest; night was coming. He didn’t care if asking for help would make him look weak, he needed help if his child was to have any chance of surviving. “Please!”

But… But nobody…

Sans’ vision was starting to go dark, the pain that he and the new soul were feeling was finally starting to affect him, but he swore he saw a figure out of the corner of his vision. They were too far away to make out clearly, with the snow falling, but Sans saw them.

“Please… help… us.” Sans pleaded with the figure. He reached out to them with a trembling hand just as his vision went fuzzy. “Save it.”

Just as Sans’ world went black, he felt a tiny but firm hand take his own and give it a gently squeeze.

“Don’t worry… I’ll save you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sees mob of readers coming for me with pitchforks and torches*
> 
> I SAID 'DON'T KILL ME!!'  
> PLZ NO KILLING THE AUTHOR!
> 
> *runs away*


	4. Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chptr!
> 
> Hooray!

Everything hurt.

That was Sans’ first conscious thought as his mind left the numbing comfort that was sleep. The second thing Sans noticed was that he was being moved; or more so slowly dragged. Sluggishly he opened his sockets. Nothing but the darkened forest canopy greeted him and the blizzard that raged through the evergreens.

The next thing Sans’ mind registered was that he was cold; really cold. His jacket was gone. Where the hell was his jacket?! Sans knew skeletons weren’t as affected by the cold like most monsters were, but it still could do some damage to him and the…

Suddenly the events from earlier flooded his mind and Sans’ soul filled with dread. His body hurt too much to move but his blood red pupils were still able to move, and with a worried sigh he lowered his gaze down to his midsection.

But there was none; the ectoplasmic magical barrier was gone.  

Sans felt his soul shatter. The new soul… it didn’t survive. He felt tears prick at the corner of his sockets and he painfully moved one of his hands to ghost over the area where his pseudo-stomach had once been. The times he touched the barrier’s warm and firm membrane crept into Sans mind as he gripped his tattered shirt. Now nothing but an empty space and cold air was left.

Sans wanted to fucking kill his brother! Everything in Sans life that he found even a smidgen of happiness in his brother crushed it. And now Papyrus had taken the one thing from Sans that the shorter skeleton had wanted more than anything.

Sans was pulled out of his hateful musing when he heard something; a voice. It sounded male, a kid maybe, and it sounded fearful.

“I-I don’t know why you want to bring him along.” The voice said as its owner spoke to someone else, at least that what Sans guessed. “We helped as best we could; he’s still alive isn’t he? He would have been fine if we left him there.”

Sans could already tell he didn’t like this character. They were the kind that only looked out for themselves, and while that was a good quality in this world right now Sans didn’t like them for it.

“It wouldn’t have been right Flowey.” A new voice said, the voice sounding more feminine. “He asked for our help and I just couldn’t abandon them like that.”

This person, Sans knew, was someone who wouldn’t make it in the Underground. Kindness, especially as much as this character was giving the impression of having, would get them killed. Being nice and having a pacifistic nature didn’t cut it down here, and it made Sans wonder where this guy had hidden away to not have some edge to them.

“We didn’t have to abandon _them_ , just him.” The first voice, Flowey Sans guessed was the fucker’s name, said with an agitated sigh. “You saw what the taller one did, it was meant to be killed. He would have not thought any different if he woke up without it.”

Sans was getting confused now and it was starting to piss him off. Despite his bones throbbing in pain, Sans strained his head to look behind him. There were two figures, the ones talking, with their backs to him. One was a small flower, Sans noticed with a bemused thought, which was wrapped around the neck of the other…

A human.

They looked to be as tall as Sans, maybe an inch or two taller, with messy brown shoulder length hair. They had on a tattered blue and magenta stripped sweater and from the sleeve Sans saw a scarred tan hand pulling some rope. Following the rope with his pupils, Sans found that the human was pulling him in an old and abused red sled.

The human had been the one to help him?

“It’s not right Flowey,” the human spoke to the flower. “though I don’t understand how a skeleton, let alone a guy, can get pregnant, it wouldn’t be right to separate them.”

Separate them? What was this little shit talking-

The moment of silence was broken by the soft sound of whimpering. It sounded to be coming from the human, or at least from in front of them, and it made something in Sans stir. His soul flared up in shock and hopefulness as the whimpering continued and it obviously wasn’t coming from the human.

Had… had the child survived? By some form of grace had his child survive the attack Papyrus had done to Sans?

“You need to shut it up, Frisk.” Flowey said with a worried hiss. “Who knows what monsters are out here? We haven’t even made it to the cave yet, and there’s no place to hide if we’re attacked.”

At hearing the flower’s hissing words, Sans felt his magic, what little he had left, burn inside him. This little piece of shit was starting to become number one on Sans hit list; next to Papyrus.

“It’s fine, Flowey.” The human, Frisk, said as they sh’d something in their other arm. The whimpering calmed down soon after they did this. “No one is going to be out in this weather.”

“We’re out in it.” Flowey said as his wilting leaves crossed in front of his stem.

“We won’t be for much longer.” Frisk said as they picked up their speed a little bit. The sound of their shoes sinking into the knee deep snow telling Sans that maybe they would be if they kept pulling his fat ass around. Deciding now was a good time to make his presence known, Sans shifted on the sled to where he lay on his side. He tried to sit up but the pain deep in his bones wouldn’t allow him.

Hissing out in pain, Sans felt the sled come to a sudden halt and he knew he was found out.

“HE’S AWAKE!” the flower screeched. “HE’LL KILL US! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!”

Fearful wails soon erupted from the human’s arms after the flower’s screaming, and it made Sans snap his head up. The human’s face held a concerned expression, not the same concern the flower felt, and in their arms was his jacket. The coat was bundled up in a way that blocked out the chilling wind, but not the cries that came from it.

The child, _his child_ , was alive.

And in the hands of a dirty little human.

“G-Give it to me!” Sans murmured in a threatening tone. “Don’t F-Fucking Touch Them!”

Sans tried to sit up again, but he only got as far as his arms holding his chest up before he fell back to the sled. Cursing in pain, Sans felt something press against his shoulder blade. Looking up the skeleton found that the human was kneeling before him and was holding the little bundle close enough for him to see.

“I won’t hurt them,” the human said as they repositioned the bundle so that it contents were visible. “See? They’re safe.”

Looking into the wad that was his jacket, Sans felt tears fall from his sockets and freeze due to the cold. A small little skeleton lay crying in his coat and they had deep blue tears running down their face.

His baby was fine, they were alive. They looked to be safe inside his coat, nice and warm, and at seeing this made Sans relax.

“We need to hurry, Frisk.” Flowey said, interrupting the quiet moment. “The storm is getting worse. If you are so hell bent on helping them we need to get to the cave and out of the cold.”

“You’re right.” Frisk said as they stood up, but Sans stopped them halfway when his hand shot out and grasped their wrist tightly.

“G-Give them to me.” Sans spoke, or more pleaded to the human before him. He wasn’t sure if he could trust this human, not with his child.

“You can barely hold yourself up,” Frisk said as they grabbed Sans wrist and rubbed soothing circles on the cold bones. “Wait until we’re somewhere safe and I’ll give them to you.”

Sans waited a few more moments, but in the end he nodded and released the human’s wrist. They were right. He wouldn’t be able to hang onto the kid; not right now.

Giving Sans a gentle smile, Frisk picked up the sled’s rope and began to pull Sans’ once again.

The trip did take a long time, Sans noticed, but they made it to the cave the human and flower had spoken of. The entrance was a tiny hole in the side of the mountain, just big enough for both Sans and the human to crawl in, but once inside the skeleton saw why it was called a cave. It was tall enough that Papyrus could stand in it, twice, and big enough that the human had stashed a few items in it.

A yoga mat with a tattered old blanket lay on one side, a box full with other torn clothing and cloths on the other, and in the center stood a sad excuse for a fire that was more than embers and a single log burning.

‘Guess the kid has been hiding out here for a bit.’ Sans thought as the human walked over to the mat and placed the bundle that held his child on it. Watching as the human gave one final glance at the baby, Sans felt his worry slowly slip away. The human had put him on edge earlier, but with how they were acting around him and the baby they didn’t seem like a threat.

As the human came back over to Sans, not before dropping the flower off in the box of clothing items, they hoisted him up and placed his arm over their shoulder. They were the same height as Sans, the skeleton found out as they painfully made their way to the mat. With a bit of difficulty, Frisk sat Sans down on the mat and gently lowered him onto his side.

Now in a more comfortable spot, Sans reached out and pulled his child to his chest. They were so little and it made Sans mentally scowl at the thought of how big he had gotten and all it produced was this runt. Smiling down at the tiny being, Sans reached his hand into the opening and allowed the child to take his digit in their little hand.

Now that they were out of the cold storm and with the light from the fire Sans got a better look at his child. He wished the room had been dark though.

There was a large crack between the child’s closed sockets that traveled up their forehead a few inches and down to their nasal cavity. It looked painful, but the child was not crying. Meaning they had become accustom to the pain they were obviously in. These were because of what Papyrus had done, Sans was sure of it.

“They’re cute looking.” Frisk finally spoke as they sat down next to Sans.

“… Yeah…” Sans said, his attention at his baby and it probably lifelong _scar_. It made him fucking mad knowing that Papyrus had done this, had almost killed them, and he wanted to break something, but he didn’t want to startle the baby.

“It’s a girl, if human skeletons are anything to go by.” Frisk said with a smile.

“Yeah?” Sans asked, too lazy to check himself and just taking the human’s word for it.

“Good thing I paid attention during that day in biology class.” Frisk said as they twiddled their fingers. “School is boring.”

Sans found himself snorting at that. He couldn’t remember the last time he went to school. Not many monsters went to school; a lot of kids were feral honestly. He remembered his dad, before the fucking asshole died and left him with Papyrus, home schooling him and his brother. Papyrus always complained about it, but Sans actually enjoyed it. His dad had been one of the few monsters that didn’t hate him enough that he wanted to kill Sans.

But that had been a long time ago.

“Yeah, it is, math especially. But those decimals do have a _point_ in it all.” Sans joked lightly and he felt his smile widen when the human, ‘Frisk’ Sans said to himself ‘They’re name is Frisk’, giggled lightly at his pun. No one ever laughed at his jokes really and hearing someone respond to them in a positive like made him feel good.

“I bet you can tell, but I failed at math. I lost _count_ how many times I took it.” Sans said and Frisk giggled again.

“Oh god,” Flowey said from his box. “Please stop.”

Oh, it’s on now. If it would piss off the flower…

“Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?” Sans asked. “He’s _all right_ now.”

The snort from Frisk told Sans the kid was close to cracking. A couple more and they would burst.

“I once thought of getting a brain transplant, but I changed my mind.” Sans said as he watched the human cover their mouth with their hands to hold back their laughter; almost there. “I’m _empty headed_ like that sometimes.”

“Please stop.” Flowey groaned as he tried to cover his head with a shirt.

“Ever tried eating a clock? _Tibia_ honest, it’s _time consuming_.” Sans said and he watched as the kid couldn’t hold back their laughter and fell over laughing.

As he watched them laugh their heart out, Sans felt something. It felt as though his soul was calling out to the human the same way it did to his kid. Sans didn’t know why, he figured it had to do with maternal instinct or some shit, but it made him feel protective of the kid. Just hearing them laugh at his bad puns made him like them and want to keep hearing the sound of their laughter.

“How’d you get down here, Kiddo?” Sans asked as he took a break from his punnery. “It’s not every day a human falls down here?”

Frisk stopped laughing the moment the question was asked and Sans started to regret asking. They looked so upset with his question and as they rubbed their arms the skeleton could tell something bad had happened.

“Shit, sorry. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” Sans said as he averted his gaze to the fire. Why was he saying sorry to this kid? _Why_ did he care if he upset them?! Stupid hormones… did he even get hormones?

“No, no it’s alright.” Frisk said as they looked back at Sans. “It’s just… complicated.”

Sans understood that. His life was also what one would call _complicated_ , especially now that he had a kid to deal with.

“If ya… want to talk about it, you can. It’s easy to listen to people because I don’t have to put a lot of energy into it.” Sans said as he found his gaze falling down to the baby. It had fallen asleep clutching his finger.

“…” Frisk didn’t say anything. They just sat there with a blank expression and Sans figured they would stay that way. He was about to call it quits and go to sleep when they spoke up again.

“I… ran away.” Frisk said quietly. “And I fell in a hole. That’s how I got down here.”

“Why’d you run away?” Sans asked, knowing that one doesn’t just up and fucking run away without a good reason. Sans had tried running away in the past, but Papyrus always found him and dragged his ass back.

“… Why do you care?” Frisk asked suddenly, but it wasn’t in an angry or skeptical tone. More a truthfully curious one.

“… I don’t know.” Sans said blankly. He really didn’t know why he gave a fuck why this kid ran away. Normally he probably wouldn’t have even asked, but… seeing the cuts on their hands and cheeks made Sans think about the cracks on his child and… it brought out a protectiveness in him. A primal drive to shelter and guard both his own kid and this one seemed to fill Sans to the very brim; almost overflowing his very being.

Frisk seemed to contemplate Sans words. Their expression was void of expression for the longest time that it made Sans think they would be great at poker. But after a while a sad smile crept onto their face as they stared down at the bundle against Sans’ chest.

“… My parents aren’t the greatest…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good spot to stop.


End file.
